


Abridged

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [49]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Bookmarks, F/M, Reading Aloud, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, Tony Stark's Booze Collection, chocolate chips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy is reading to Loki, but he seems distracted.





	Abridged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/gifts).



> whyndancer prompted bookmarks, chocolate chips, Tony Stark's booze collection.

"'She doted on changing hats at every opportunity. When she met the Prince, she was wearing one hat, when he asked her for a stroll, she excused herself, shortly to return wearing another, equally flattering. Things when on like this throughout the day, but...' Loki, are you even listening?" 

"Hm? Yes, of course."

Darcy put one of the many bookmarks he had given her between the pages and snapped the book shut. "Fine, then, what did I _just_ read?"

"Some blather about hats," Loki replied smoothly. "For all that this is an  _ abridged _ version, the abridger does spend a lot of time talking about what he cut from the book. It might well be the story of the abridging, for the amount of time he devotes to talking about himself."

"That's what makes the book great," she insisted.

Loki gave a shrug that communicated that he didn't agree but that he also didn't want to argue. "Are you finished reading? We could—"

"No," Darcy said. "I am  _ not _ going to sit here for three hours and toss chocolate chips in the air for you to catch in your mouth."

"That  _ wasn't _ what I was going to suggest," he told her innocently.

"Uh-huh," she intoned suspiciously. An innocent-looking Loki was even more untrustworthy than regular Loki. "Then what  _ were _ you going to suggest?"

"This," he replied, pulling a bottle out from behind him.

She raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that?" she asked.

"Nowhere special," he replied, laying the innocent nonchalance on thick. He encountered Darcy's unimpressed face and caved. "Fine. I  _ may _ have liberated it from Tony Stark's booze collection."

"' _ May _ have?'" Darcy repeated.

Loki shrugged and offered her the possibility stolen alcohol. 

"Fine," Darcy said, her eyes narrowed. " _ One _ drink. And then it's back to the state dinner in Florin. If you're good, maybe we'll... abridge this and do the chocolate chip thing."

Loki smirked. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> First one to correctly identify the book Darcy is reading gets a chocolate chip (or a sip of the stolen booze, if you'd rather).
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169524791513/abridged)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
